


recognizing (ft. success)

by magicmushr00ms



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Eewww, F/M, Fucking horrible story, Insert the lenny face kids, Shit, Titans be gone, You made it, don't really recognize where you are, there's a baby crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 04:57:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20960852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicmushr00ms/pseuds/magicmushr00ms
Summary: You wake up in the morning and realize something is off.It doesn't look like your office, for its too nice.After awhile something clicks, someone is next to, and...A baby is crying.





	recognizing (ft. success)

You squinted as your eyes adjusted to the light. Light was streaming in from a window across the room.

Hadn't you closed the curtains?

Your eyes were tearing up from the sunlight, and you moved your hand to rub your eyes.

Putting your arms back under the blanket, you put the blanket over your head. Something didn't feel right, but you chose to ignore it.

Wait, didn't you have training today?

Never mind, you didn't, right?

You wiggled your fingers under the blanket and realized what wasn't right.

The blanket wasn't scratchy and thin. You opened your eyes and realized the blanket was blue. That wasn't the colour of the issued blankets.

Were you in Levi's room?

No, you couldn't. Levi's blankets weren't blue either.

You shut your eyes again, maybe you were just imagining things.

Something else was bothering you. Something wasn't right, and it felt like a puzzle.

The mattress was soft, not hard and back-breaking.

Were you in Wall Sina?

But what the hell would you be in Wall Sina for?

Another realization hit you.

There was a sheet over the mattress, and no one had those in the Survey Corps.

You opened your eyes fully but remained laying on your right side.

For god's sake, it was bright. It hurt your eyes so much and made them burn.

Wait, didn't you have a bedside table normally on the right side?

Had you been kidnapped?

You didn't want to find out, considering that you were warm laying where you were.

Another realization hit you.

Your pillows were soft, and there were three. You slowly moved your arm over your head to touch the pillows.

Shit, they were nice.

Damn your kidnapper had nice stuff.

Back to the blankets again.

There were also three.

Was your kidnapper like Levi, who had to have things the same amount? The top blanket was thick, like a wool. That was expensive to have. The middle blanket felt like one of your childhood blankets, and the bottom was just a thin sheet.

This room was weird, but it seemed nice.

Observing the one side of the room, you realized there was a dresser and the wall was grey. Not normal to you.

Were you in your childhood home?

The dresser appeared to be nice quality. An expensive wood and definitely polished, for it made you blind at how shiny it was.

Did Levi somehow kidnap you?

That'd be stupid.

You didn't know why you didn't just get up and check. You rolled over to stare at the ceiling.

There was a... Metal box?

A candle?

Some sort of lighting?

Your mind somehow corrected you, and you thought crystal.

Crystal found in a cave.

Whatever you told yourself didn't even make sense to yourself.

You sprawled out and came to the realization that, well, you were basically bare.

Your hands hit something.

Another pillow?

Your fingers went through something soft?

A blanket?

Wait, hair?

You rolled over to face it, and realize it was Levi.

What the fuck was he doing here too?

There were silvery scars on his bare, muscular back. They appeared to almost be faded as if they happened a while back.

Wait, you checked your wrist for some of your scars. Your one large scar on your wrist from a titan was faded, still there, just faded a little.

You noticed the window. The curtains were pulled back. No wall. What appeared to be a forest or garden was out there.

Where the hell were you?

There was a desk against the wall, but you focused on the window.

Were you outside the walls?

How?

Was it possible?

Wait-

A sudden sound interrupted your thoughts.

Crying.

A baby.

A baby was crying.

Levi grumbled and rolled over.

Then it clicked. Everything made sense then.

**You made it.**

**Author's Note:**

> Why the fuck did I get this idea?  
Please help this is bad  
Fuck never mind I don't care I get to watch a movie in English tomorrow so I mean- ah shit but I have a final in social studies, ew  
Oh well lets write a story my mind says


End file.
